


A Pregnant Pause

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: Klaroline supernatural AU multi-chap. Pregnant and alone, Caroline happens to cross paths with a woman named Rebekah, and an unexpected friendship is formed. But then, her ridiculously attractive asshat of a brother starts inserting himself into their lives, causing all kinds of trouble. Despite being distracted by those dimples, she can’t help but notice that something seems a bit off about the Mikaelsons...*Won 2019 KC Award - Best comedy multi-chapter





	1. Her Dance of a Thousand Freak-Outs

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know — starting another multi-chap when I haven’t finished my others is totally irresponsible. But my muse is a vicious harpy and wouldn’t let this idea go until I finally started writing it. This is new territory for me — I’ve never written a pregnancy fic before, so you’ll have to be patient as I likely over research way too many insignificant details. I hope you enjoy! :)

 

 

            While the candied clementine and dark chocolate ganache sounded like it could soothe the painful ache in Caroline’s soul, the lemon-honey tart appealed to the terrified part of her that could really use a hug. _Fuck it — I will never live through another day as gut-wrenchingly terrible as today. This calls for white chocolate cake layered with raspberry mousse and mascarpone buttercream._

            She shivered a bit, and realized she’d been staring off into space inside the walk-in cooler for far longer than she meant to. Still, the perfectionist side of her couldn’t help but admire the effective way she’d reorganized the desserts and ingredients to ensure the cafe was running efficiently. She’d been working at the Cookie Bar since she started college a couple of years ago, and had slowly worked her way into a shift manager position, which let her get more involved with menu creation and overall restaurant management.

            The unique cafe specialized in gourmet infused and non-alcoholic desserts and cocktails, appealing to an eclectic crowd that always favored them with excellent social media reviews. A few weeks ago, she’d really impressed her boss, Matt, when she came up with a Cinco de Mayo promotional menu featuring jalapeno-infused vodka martinis, spicy Mexican Hot Chocolate Cookies, and cinnamon queso fresco cheesecake. Emboldened by the cafe’s success, she’d already been researching fruits that would be in season soon, hoping to work out a deal with some vendors at a local farmer’s market.

            She added a generous helping of whipped cream to her slice of cake and headed toward the front where a local acoustic guitarist would be starting another set soon. She slid into a corner booth near the back, looking forward to eating her problems while listening to some campy classic rock. She mentally congratulated herself on not doing her dance of a thousand freak-outs like she longed to do, but it probably wasn’t a good idea to have a mental breakdown in the middle of her job. _Especially now that she needed job security more than ever_.

            However, before she could take a bite of what was sure to be a smooth, buttery white chocolate masterpiece, an angry woman’s voice suddenly rang out. “I don’t care about your reasons, Nik! All you care about is your insufferable hybrid army. You put a stake in my heart and I will never forgive you, brother!”

            Caroline raised an eyebrow as she appraised the angry blonde in the booth to her right. Fierce green eyes and the features of a supermodel, she had a presence to her that made Caroline take notice. _This woman was a warrior_. That said, clearly she came from a very dramatic family — _stake in the heart?_ _Seriously?!_ And what was the deal with the ‘hybrid army’? It was either a screen name or a band name — either way, it sounded really stupid.

            The woman ended her call, slamming her phone down on the table. She muttered a string of curses, and Caroline was intrigued when she realized only a few of the phrases were in English. She watched as her striking features suddenly morphed from furious to crestfallen, and then the tears started. It was when the crying reached the hiccupping stage that Caroline couldn’t take it anymore and felt the urge to intervene.  

            “You look like you need this more than me,” Caroline told her, sitting down across from her as she slid over the plate of cake. A look of suspicion crossed the woman’s face, and Caroline quickly added, “Sorry — one of my pet peeves is other people minding my business, but you sounded like your day has really sucked. I’m Caroline, by the way.”

            The woman studied her closely, searching her face for something. Caroline wasn’t sure what it could’ve been, but she must have found it because she gave a short nod and extended her hand to shake. “Rebekah.”

            “And that’s white chocolate cake with raspberry mousse layers and mascarpone buttercream. My boss makes it and it might be my favorite thing on the menu.”

            Rebekah took a bite, seeming to savor the flavors as she exclaimed in surprise, “I’ve sampled some of the finest delicacies in this world and I don’t recall tasting raspberries that were the perfect balance of sweet and tart. Utterly marvelous.”

            Caroline smiled, noticing the way the tension seemed to leave the woman’s shoulders as she quickly devoured several more bites with a pleased hum. “I’m glad you like it. Matt knows it’s one of my favorites when I’m having a bad day, so he uses a Madagascar vanilla bean in the frosting rather than vanilla extract because I think it tastes fancier.”

            “He sounds thoughtful. It must be nice to have someone who does things like that for you.”

            She picked up on Rebekah’s morose tone, and asked hesitantly, “Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it’s ok if you don’t, but I’m happy to listen if you...need someone.”

            Rebekah seemed stunned by her speech, and opened her mouth several times, allowing the silence to stretch between them in a way that wasn’t nearly as awkward as Caroline would’ve expected. She faltered a bit, as though carefully weighing her words. “I come from a complicated family. We’ve been together for ages but we haven’t always been close. My brother, Nik, is a bloody tyrant at times and just expects everyone to follow his lead. If you disagree with him, he’s an absolute menace, and before you know it, you’ve lost years of your life because you dared to ask for the freedom to make your own choices.”

            While the ‘been together for ages’ and ‘lost years of your life’ were weird things to say considering Rebekah couldn’t be older than her mid-20s, Caroline could empathize with feeling crushed by your family. Her relationships with her mother and father were very complicated. And miserable enough that she preferred not to think about it most of the time. _Except now she had no choice to think about her parents and the lack of example they set for her_. “I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to not get along with your family. Sometimes I think family is just there to make everything worse.”

            The women shared a look of commiseration, the first plaintive notes of “Tequila Sunrise” started, and it was one of those moments when the guitar seemed designed just to make you weep. Clearing her throat, Caroline asked, “So, I can tell by your accent you’re not a local. How did you end up in this tiny college town?”

            “After I was awakened, the first thing I saw was Nik’s face, and I immediately flew into a rage. After our fight, I got in my car and started driving. I didn’t have a destination in mind; I just knew I needed to get out of Mystic Falls.”

            She did her best not to react when Rebekah said she was from Mystic Falls, but it still hurt to hear. _Because that’s where he was from_. Putting on an overly bright smile, she said, “Wow, your brother picked a fight right after you woke up? What an asshat. At least let you get your coffee first.”

            The woman snorted, then looked around as though fearful someone had heard her. “Yes, well, he’s always been a bit of a brute. We were in Copenhagen during the war and he purposely goaded Frederick II with some scandalous lies about Sweden. Then, he just set back and watched the massacre.”

            “Ugh! So, your brother is one of those sleazy Wall Street corporate guys like Richard Gere in _Pretty Woman_? Ick.”

            Letting out a startled laugh at Caroline’s assessment, Rebekah took another bite of cake, pointing her fork enthusiastically at the perfectly scalloped frosting to tell her, “Actually, it wasn’t until I saw the sign at the Whitmore exit that advertised this ingenious cafe that I realized I was in need of a bit of comfort dessert and a cocktail.”

            Caroline knew the feeling. She’d been briefly distracted by Rebekah’s problems that she’d forgotten her own. _What the hell was she going to do?_ Biting her lip, she stared at her chipped nail polish in silence.

            “What about you,” Rebekah asked hesitantly, “do you need someone to talk to?”

            Even though the woman was a stranger, Caroline had the feeling it was unusual for her to ask about someone else’s problems, so she was touched by the gesture. She thought back to everything that had happened earlier that day, and realized if she wasn’t already sitting down, she’d probably collapse. _She found out she was pregnant. And then her boyfriend dumped her_.

            Giving a half-hearted shrug, she said shakily, “Yeah, I guess I need someone to talk to.”  


	2. Too Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and comments you’re sent me for my new story. I’ve been busy writing KC drabbles for the Klarosummer Bingo Event (posted to A Beautiful Symmetry), so I hope you’ve enjoyed those as well! 
> 
> Also, big news!!! My original work has been published on Amazon. It’s called Twice Burned. I’ve included the synopsis at the end of this chapter.

 

            When the dish of white chocolate cake was pushed back in front of her, Caroline bit back a smile at Rebekah offering her the dessert that was hers to begin with. From the woman’s hesitant expression, it was obvious she wasn’t one to normally make such friendly gestures, so she was flattered.

            She took a deep breath, not sure where to start with the epically miserable day she’d had. “I’d been feeling off for a bit, but I was so busy with work and school that I didn’t have time to think about it. I stopped by the clinic because I started feeling lightheaded on the way to class, and that’s when they gave me a test.” She snorted, shaking her head as she muttered, “It’s stupid I didn’t think of it before. Guess I just had too much going on.”

            “Test?”

            Caroline was a little surprised by the blank expression on Rebekah’s face. _She must not have had a pregnancy scare before_. “Um, a pregnancy test? I found out I’m pregnant.”

            A series of emotions flashed across her face, far too quick for Caroline to register them. After an uncomfortably long pause, Rebekah finally said, “Oh. _That_. That’s um...” Her brows knit together as she seemed to search for the right response. “I’m afraid I’m at a loss for what to say. Are you...are you ok?”

            Caroline set down the fork, the overly sweet cake suddenly too rich, too sweet, _too everything_. Ignoring the way her stomach twisted in knots, she said, “Nope. I wasn’t ok when I found out. And I was even less ok after I talked to my boyfriend.” She grimaced as she corrected herself, “Well, ex-boyfriend now.”

            She appreciated the righteous indignation coming off of Rebekah in waves, and it made her feel an instant kinship with her. “Tyler and I were together for over a year. I met him when he was touring the Whitmore campus, and he was just so adorably clueless. It was so obvious he’d never had to figure out anything on his own before, that his life was neatly organized and all he had to do was live it.” Caroline tried to keep the bitterness from her voice, but it was tough when she thought of how different her life was from his. _And would continue to be different_.

            “We had fun together and I thought...well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. I was stupid and should’ve realized this is how he’d react,” she muttered, thinking about how he always got twitchy and dismissive whenever she suggested they spend time in Mystic Falls or asked to meet his family and friends.

            “How did he react,” Rebekah asked sharply.

            She shrugged, doing her best to blink back tears when she remembered the look of panic followed by disgust on his face. “He got mad and blamed me and then shoved some cash at me and said to get rid of it.” She raked her fingers through her messy waves, adding in a strangled voice, “And you know, to never call him again.”

            _They were at the park near the Cookie Bar and Tyler looked like he was seconds away from bolting. He loomed over her as she sat on the bench, angrily telling her, “I thought you were being careful! How could you do this to me?!”_

_“That’s not fair,” Caroline retorted, “this is on both of us.”_

_He narrowed his eyes at her, suspicion heavy in his voice as he accused, “You did this shit on purpose, didn’t you? You come from nothing and decided to trap a Lockwood!”_

_She hated how much his words hurt her. While she’d never met his family, she hadn’t thought it was because he was ashamed of her. She’d let him into her life, told him things she’d never told anyone, and for him to think she’d do this to him...clearly, he wasn’t who she thought he was. “I’ve been on my own for years, Tyler. I don’t need you or your stupid family_ _— I can take care of myself!”_

_There was a weird look of panic that crossed his face, but it was gone before she could wonder what it meant. “You don’t understand, Caroline. My family can’t have...this,” he gestured vaguely toward her stomach. “For fuck’s sake, the Lockwoods are one of the founding families of Mystic Falls!” To her growing horror and indignation, he quickly dug out his wallet, tossing money on the bench beside her. “Get rid of it and don’t ever come around me or my family.”_

_Caroline shot to her feet, rage nourishing her soul now. It felt good. “Whatever I decide to do, you aren’t a part of it. Not anymore,” she spat venomously, storming off without another look at Tyler or the insulting money._

Rebekah’s concerned voice brought her out of the awful memory. “You said he was _angry_. Did he...hurt you when you told him?”

            The protectiveness she heard in the woman’s voice made her feel unexpectedly safe and warm, and she gave her a tremulous smile. “Tyler’s always had a bit of a temper, but he’s never hurt me.” A thought suddenly struck her. “Actually, you might know him since you’re from Mystic Falls too. His last name’s Lockwood. He kept going on and on about how his family was one of the founding families and that seemed to be the main cause of his freak-out — like they wouldn’t be able to bear the shame of an accidental pregnancy.”

            “Yes, I’ve seen him around,” Rebekah offered after a brief pause, “Complete tosser from an utterly unremarkable family.”

            Caroline couldn’t help the small, slightly hysterical giggle that escaped at Rebekah’s reply. At least she could still find something funny out of this mess.

            Suddenly, Rebekah’s phone rang, and she looked at with a grimace. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she answered it with a snarl, “What do you want, Nik?!”

            The voice was muffled on the other end, but still loud enough that it was distinctly male and furious. “Absolutely not,” Rebekah responded, “I won’t go back there!” There was a brief pause, and whatever her brother said seemed to have gotten to her, because her face crumpled and her voice sounded less sure when she mumbled, “I won’t.”

            Temper flaring, Caroline snatched the phone out of Rebekah’s hand, her tone icy as she interrupted the insufferable man. “Listen asshat, your sister is pissed at you and from what I hear, you deserve whatever revenge she decides to take. Now back the fuck off!”

            His accented voice was deceptively pleasant as he inquired curiously, “And to whom am I speaking, love? I’m quite curious as to why you deem it prudent to interfere in this family matter.”

            “I’m Caroline,” she responded, noting how Rebekah was watching her curiously, as though unsure of what she’d say next. _Well, that made two of us_. “And your bullshit stopped being a _family matter_ when you decided to order your sister around like some kind of servant.”

            There was a brief pause on the other end, and Caroline relished the feeling that she’d momentarily surprised the man. She was under the impression that few spoke to him that way, especially considering Rebekah’s baffled expression. Her brother’s voice became eerily quiet with a steel edge as he replied, “Very well, Caroline. Kindly inform me of whom you are to my sister that you think it wise to cross me.”

            She faltered slightly, not entirely sure of how to respond. It had been the day from hell and all she wanted to do was go home and try to soothe the anxious pit in her stomach. She caught sight of the uncertain, lost look in Rebekah’s eyes and knew exactly how she felt. She told him with grim determination, “I’m Rebekah’s friend and she’s not going back there to a jackass brother who doesn’t appreciate her. Instead, she’s going to be staying with me.”

            For some reason, her heart sped up when she heard his sputtering indignation, but as she gleefully disconnected the call, she felt like she’d somehow managed to end her awful day on a high note.     

 

* * *

 

            As I mentioned earlier, my original work has been published on Amazon. It’s called _Twice Burned_. Here’s the synopsis:

_“I’ve been burned as a witch before. It didn’t stick, obviously.”_ As one of the most respected and powerful voodoo priestesses in New Orleans, Susannah had weathered a long, stormy existence over her two centuries, and wasn’t about to let something as inconsequential as being burned at the stake get her down. Besides, she was far too busy being an elementary school teacher, ignoring the advances of an overconfident werewolf, and harnessing the forces of voodoo loa to protect the innocent — just the typical hassles of everyday life in the volatile, supernatural hotspot of New Orleans.   

            And then there’s Nashóba, the alpha pack leader of the Choctaw wolf clan — also known as the _overconfident werewolf who has no problem mixing business with a little pleasure_. He initially approaches Susannah to form an alliance against a mysterious dark force. While trying to protect his sister who is next in line to be medicine woman and fighting creatures of Choctaw folklore, he still finds the time to try to seduce the argumentative, passionate voodoo priestess who’s caught his eye.

            Together, they’ll unravel the mystery behind the dark force, in between exploring an intriguing blues club underneath the Mississippi, a hidden werewolf village and torturing enemies conveniently locked away in invisible rooms. Nash may have initially offered Susannah a taste of real power, but he’ll soon learn that it pales in comparison to the power of her loyalty and above all, her heart.


	3. Succeeding Out of Spite

 

 

            How was it possible for a car to be judgy? As Caroline watched the sleek red sports car pull into the space next to her, she snorted at how completely out of place it appeared in the crumbling parking lot of her apartment complex. When Rebekah gracefully slid out of the driver’s seat and tossed back her blonde hair, Caroline immediately burst into giggles. “So, are you required to do the _Charlie’s Angel’s_ hair flip every time you get out of your James Bond car?”  

            She arched an eyebrow. “While I’m not fond of dry martinis, I do enjoy 007’s car.” She lovingly patted the sensual curve of the fender and purred, “I saw this at the dealership and it just begged me to take it home.”

            Caroline felt herself flush slightly as she glanced at her trusty old Beetle. The back bumper was mostly rust and it had enough miles that she crossed her fingers every time she drove it further than school and work. She couldn’t imagine impulsively taking home a new car because it ‘begged her to take it home’. “Um...right, so just uh, don’t expect too much. I mean, it seems like my place might not be what you’re used to,” she mumbled awkwardly.

            “I’m sure it will be lovely,” Rebekah told her, a slight hitch in her voice as she confessed, “I’ve never been on my own — it wasn’t considered proper. I’m envious that you’re so independent.”

            Wow, Rebekah must come from a really uptight family if they sheltered her that much. Probably one of those old money types obsessed with club memberships and throwing fancy parties and looking down on people who didn’t fit neatly in their little social group. _Like the Lockwoods_. She hated the bitter, cold feeling that settled in her heart at that thought. _The things Tyler had said to her_.  

            The metal stairs creaked and slightly wobbled under their feet as they climbed up to her studio apartment on the fourth floor. Loud shouting broke out across the hall, and Caroline shrugged at Rebekah’s gobsmacked expression. “That’s just Silas and Amara doing their post-dinner shoutfest. They’ll calm down eventually and she’ll call her crazy sisters and he’ll pass out in the parking lot.”

            She flashed her friend a weak smile, not bothering to hide the difficulty she always seemed to have with her warped front door. With an undignified grunt and a forceful shove with her hip, she managed to pry it open. “With all the humidity we’ve been having, the door sticks. So far, I haven’t convinced the landlord that it’s an emergency. Although, in this neighborhood, it might not be so bad to have an apartment that’s hard to get into.”

            “I’m sure I can handle it,” she said with a confidence that Caroline admired. She may be a sheltered trust fund baby, but clearly, she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. It’s a shame she was saddled with such a prick of a brother.

            Caroline gestured toward the tiny space, explaining, “So, it’s a studio, but the landlord doesn’t enforce occupancy rules, so it’s not a problem for you to stay.” There was a small feeling of pride that welled up when she pointed to the divider screens that she’d found on the curb outside the Chinese restaurant down the block. After a couple of coats of cheap paint and some fun flower stencils, she’d managed to make her drab little place a bit more cheerful. “The kitchen is behind that screen and I created my bedroom behind the other screen.”

            Rebekah kept glancing around the room, craning her neck for some reason as she took everything in. She opened the door off to the side, starting to step in until she realized it was a small closet. The bathroom behind her was a bit larger than the cupboard-sized closet, but Rebekah kept poking her head back in there, a confounded expression on her face.

            _She’s looking for the rest of the apartment_ , Caroline realized, biting her lip to keep from giggling. A police siren went screaming past the street outside, so she had to wait for the noise to die down before she explained, “The good news is our building has its own laundry room, so at least we don’t have to drive across town.” She wondered if Rebekah knew how to do laundry. If her perfectly manicured nails were anything to judge by, she probably didn’t possess a lot of life skills. Caroline had the sense that Rebekah would be a fast learner just to spite her brother. _Succeeding out of spite was a way of life Caroline had embraced long ago_.

            She showed Rebekah how the loveseat in the small alcove folded out into a bed, telling her apologetically, “It’s the typical lumpy-mattress-model from IKEA. My apologies for your future back problems.”

            “Ugh. Father always complained about the useless clans of that region. He swore they were rubbish at fortifying their strongholds and crafted shoddy longboats.”

            Squinting in confusion, Caroline said, “So, your dad’s into Viking history? That’s cool — I always liked Norse mythology and when I was in middle school, I did a book report on Hel because she was my favorite.” At Rebekah’s odd expression, she shrugged and added a bit defensively, “I guess I just liked the idea of a badass blonde immortal who easily could rule the world if her manipulative asshat relatives would back off.”

            Rebekah was silent, as though caught off-guard by Caroline’s words. A pleased smile graced her face as she finally said, “You’re very... _unexpected_ , Caroline. It’s refreshing.”

            Caroline snorted at that. _Unexpected. Right_. As though an accidental pregnancy happening to a broke college student was anything but typical. Laughter bubbled out of her, causing her friend to smile, but soon it became a nonsensical, frantic animal clawing away at her chest and her knees suddenly gave out.

            _Fuck_. There was a tiny person growing inside of her. Could it feel her panic? She’d never given much thought to children; if she chose to have them, that felt like an event far off in the future. Was she ready for this? Could she do it on her own? For all of her bravado and anger at Tyler earlier, inside she was overwhelmed and absolutely terrified. _It’s not like you don’t have choices_. The thought slithered into her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out all of the other upsetting thoughts that came barreling into her skull. _You still have time to think about what you want. Don’t decide anything right now_.    

            “Shhh. Caroline, you need to breathe.” Rebekah’s gentle voice pushed through her tangled thoughts, and she blinked, realizing she was sitting on the lumpy mattress.

            “If I breathe anymore, I’m going to start hyperventilating,” she said wetly, smiling through her tears.

            Rebekah squeezed her hand reassuringly, a faraway look in her eyes as she told her, “I’ve never been friends with someone who was with child before. I’ve seldom had occasion to offer comfort.” She looked unsure of herself as she added, “But, I’m here. If you need someone, I mean.”

            Caroline gave a shaky sigh, warmth spreading at her new friend’s kindness. Nodding, she answered, “Thanks. And I know I have lots to think about, but I’m just not ready to talk yet, ok?”

            She noticed Rebekah’s stare was glassy as well, and she decided to focus on her for the moment. Obviously, it had been an awful day for Rebekah and she didn’t have anyone if she was willing to stay with someone she just met. While she clearly came from money, that didn’t mean she had access to it. Caroline didn’t want to add to the girl’s worries, but it might be a good idea to set some expectations.

            “Um, so I know your family business isn’t my business, but I meant what I said when I yelled at your brother — you can stay here. Rent’s due at the end of the month but it includes our utilities. And if you need a job, I can ask around. Plus, you can borrow some of my stuff and if you want, I can show you which thrift stores don’t smell like mothballs and moldy cheese.” At Rebekah’s stunned silence, she quickly added, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to overwhelm you with all of that right now. We can talk about it tomorrow.”

            Rebekah wiped away a tear, shakily telling her, “You have a good heart. I will remember your kindness.”

            An ambulance siren blasted away the comforting peace between them, and Caroline rolled her eyes, telling her, “Maybe we should get some sleep. Well, as much sleep as this neighborhood lets us, anyway.”

            As she ducked behind the screen that hid her bed, Rebekah promised, “Tomorrow will be better.”

            _Caroline found herself hoping Rebekah would be right_.

* * *

 

            The next day, she had an early shift at Cookie Bar, but left Rebekah with info on the neighborhood to help her get acclimated. Her new friend gave her an enigmatic smile and said she’d be occupied for most of the day, but would text her later. While it struck Caroline as a little odd, she immediately got sucked into work problems and didn’t have time to think about it for the rest of the day.

            When the text from Rebekah came, it was an address with a smiley face emoji asking Caroline to meet her there. The area was supposed to be fancy, but she was still gobsmacked when she parked in the circular stone driveway of the three-story mansion and stood underneath the gigantic porch held up with Corinthian-style columns. She suddenly was distracted by several people hurrying past her, carrying boxes and a small clothes rack. _Was that her purple sundress? And that looked like her cropped jacket and matching wrap top._

The ornate glass and iron double front door opened, Rebekah letting out a girlish squeal when she saw Caroline. “Oh good, you made it! Come in!”

            As she led Caroline into the foyer that was bigger than her studio apartment, Caroline asked dumbly, “Are those my clothes?”

            “Place them in the upstairs lounge for now,” Rebekah said, directing the people carrying the clothes rack. Turning to Caroline she explained, “Of course they are. But don’t worry — I instructed them to hold the full rack upright on the way over here to avoid wrinkles.”

            Caroline slowly blinked, taking in the gleaming cream-colored floor with gold veins threaded throughout. “Um, what’s going on?”

            “I bought us a house,” she said gleefully. “Just look at the custom travertine,” she cooed, pulling Caroline into a living area with a fireplace large enough to stand in. “Built-in bookcases with African ebony wood,” she proudly told her, gesturing to the floor-to-ceiling shelving. “And the mirror rotates to reveal the flat screen.”

            “Wait — what do you mean by ‘us’,” She asked, staring at the shiny mirror that took up an impressive amount of wall space.

            “You and me. We now own a house,” Rebekah explained with a careless shrug, already leading her to another room where the back wall was a series of elegant French doors overlooking a sparkling turquoise pool. At Caroline’s confused expression, she gave a small huff of annoyance and added, “I mean that both of our names are on the deed to the property.”

            Caroline felt strangely faint, all of the negative things Tyler said to her rushing back. She stared blankly at the sunlight dancing on the pool’s surface, lighting it up like diamonds. Everything about the property was breathtakingly beautiful. _You don’t deserve this_. _You aren’t good enough to live here_. She immediately burst into tears, loud, hiccupping sobs that had a startled Rebekah rushing over to her.

            “It’s just that Tyler accused me of being a gold digger and getting pregnant on purpose to get his money and I’m sure his whole family thinks so too and once your family finds out you’re sharing this wonderful house with me they’ll think the same awful things and I swear I’m not like that I promise and I didn’t get pregnant on purpose because I’d never do that and I have plans and goals and I can take care of myself, damn it!”

            Her jumbled outburst seemed to take Rebekah a moment to parse, but she quickly told her, “Tyler and his family are atrocious peasants and you are well shut of them. You showed me more kindness from the moment we met that I’ve experienced in whole lifetimes. This is something I can do for you and I refuse take ‘no’ for an answer.” She squeezed her hand, an edge to her voice as she swore, “And I can assure you my family won’t be an issue.”

            _Lifetimes?_ _And who the hell bought a mansion to share with someone they just met?_ Ignoring Rebekah’s obvious penchant for hyperbole and dramatic gestures, Caroline gave her a grateful, watery smile, wrapping her up in a warm hug that seemed to take her by surprise based on the awkward back patting.

            Before Caroline could tell her a proper thank you, their doorbell rang.

            Rebekah sighed, “I told the movers to use the servant’s entrance. Would you please remind them while I go check on the patio furniture delivery?”

            “Sure,” Caroline nodded, practically skipping through the house back to the foyer. She immediately caught her breath — the man at their doorstep cut an impressive figure, beautifully framed against the iron scrollwork of the double front door. A blush crept up her neck as she took a moment to stare. _Chiseled jaw. Piercing eyes_. _Sculpted body_. As she opened the door, she was greeted by a sexy smirk. _And dimples?! Fuck._

            Unfortunately, all of her lusty thoughts evaporated immediately the second she heard his familiar accent. “You must be Caroline, my sister’s fierce protector.” He cocked his head to the side, his casual perusal making her skin burn. “With that vicious tongue-lashing, I thought you’d be a bit taller.”


	4. Trading Your Womb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Thank you for sending me so many lovely reviews; I’m so happy you’ve connected with my story and want to see more. Also, those of you who are interested, I’ve posted the final chapter of another Klaroline multi-chap, A Killer Kink. I hope you’ll check it out! Happy reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Angst! Some real talk in this chapter about Caroline’s choices as she starts to figure out what she wants to do. If you’re uncomfortable with a frank discussion about abortion and adoption, please sit this chapter out.

 

_“With that vicious tongue-lashing, I thought you’d be a bit taller.”_

            Klaus loomed in the doorway. Staring at Caroline, looking for where she was weak. Her father used to do that. _She hated bullies_. It wasn’t until she got out on her own that she began to recognize some of the horrors from her childhood for what they were. Straightening her spine, she glared at him. _No one would ever make her feel like a victim again_.

            “So you’re Nik, the jackass brother. From the whiny, spoiled brat vibe, I thought you’d be younger,” she told him matter-of-factly, not sure what to make of the cold smile that spread across his face.

            Gray eyes flashed as he replied shortly, “Only family may call me that. Insignificant, useless humans know me as _Klaus_.”

            “And you wonder why your sister moved in with someone she just met rather than spend another minute being suffocated by your ego,” she snorted, noting that he kept sliding his heavy boot along the gray stone that bordered the door. _Was he seriously testing the structural integrity of their threshold?_ Weirdo.

            His quiet tone did nothing to hide the malicious intent as he said, “My dim-witted sister often gets distracted by these silly flights of fancy. Soon, she’ll see you for the gold-digging trash you are.” His gaze raked her form, a triumphant smirk appearing as he added, “Clearly you took advantage of my foolish sister with your pregnancy sob story. Tell me love, are you in the habit of trading your womb for a roof over your head?”

            Caroline gasped, feeling tears prick her eyes. Clenching her fists, she shouted, “Fuck you, Klaus! You don’t know anything about me, and it’s obvious you don’t know anything about Rebekah, either!”

            For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of regret (or possibly intrigue), but then his expression cleared and Klaus glanced over his shoulder, eyeing her rusted Beetle parked in the circular driveway. “Well, I don’t see a doting father for your child anywhere, and from the pathetic state of your vehicle, it seems obvious that you’d latch onto the first gullible fool who came along. What else could I possibly need to know about someone like you, Caroline?”

            Her heart immediately sank, and she hated how small he made her feel in that moment. He clearly was the type to go for the kill in an argument, but she refused to let him see how his hateful words had gotten to her. “Fine. I guess I know all about you too — those Balenciaga combat boots and Diesel jeans tell me you’re just another sad little rich boy so desperate to look like you’re interesting and special, when you’re actually just as boring and useless as everyone else. Oh, and you’ll _never_ have daddy’s approval.”

            She felt a faint stirring of triumph at the alarm that flickered in his gaze, but then he sneered, his voice little more than a growl as he threatened, “Ignorant chit, we’ll see how sharp that tongue remains when I —”

            “That’s enough, Nik.”

            Caroline jumped, startled to find Rebekah suddenly standing at her side. _Wow, she really must have been distracted by her fight with Klaus to have missed her arrival_. The blonde’s fury radiated from her as she stepped in front of Caroline. “Don’t talk about my friend like that. She’s not a part of our petty family squabbling.”

            “She foolishly thinks she is,” Klaus countered, a disturbing, playful smirk touching his lips as he lazily flicked his gaze over Caroline once more.

            Rebekah’s body tensed, pushing Caroline further behind her as she scowled at Klaus.

            Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend’s protectiveness, but secretly appreciated the gesture. She put a comforting hand on Rebekah’s shoulder, peeking her head around to snarl, “Leave. And don’t even _think_ of coming back until you can act like a decent human being.”

            “Yes, Nik, you aren’t _invited_ in,” Rebekah said gleefully.

            Klaus raised an eyebrow, an unreadable look passing between him and his sister. Turning to Caroline, his lips twisted into a mocking grin as he told her, “I look forward to our next encounter, fierce little protector.”

            Rebekah slammed the door, stomping back into the living room while Caroline trailed uncertainly behind her. She whirled around, her tone apologetic as she said, “Nik is an absolute wanker and I’m sorry he said those awful things.”

            She shrugged, busying herself with a box near a fancy gray chaise. Dusting off the spine of several of her marketing and restaurant management textbooks, she carefully placed them on the dark bookcases behind her. “It’s fine. Not like it’s the first time I’ve heard all that. Besides, I’ve got more important stuff to think about.” She did her best to keep her tone matter-of-fact as she said, “Like the fact that I work full-time and can barely cover living expenses and I’ve got growing student loan debt and am nowhere near close to graduating because I only have time for a couple of classes a semester. _And now there’s a baby_.”

            Caroline gripped the top of the chaise, feeling a little faint. The tufted fabric was cloud-soft. _Like a baby_. She’d never considered children; she’d never been around them — not even to babysit. And her parents weren’t any kind of role models to turn to. _Some people shouldn’t be parents_. Shaking her head, she whispered, “I shouldn’t have this baby. I’m nowhere near financially stable. Or emotionally ready. And I don’t have anyone — Tyler’s obviously out of my life; I’m not close to my mom and my dad walked out years ago.”  

            “You have me,” Rebekah told her firmly, a determined glint in her green eyes as she walked toward her. “And I meant it when I said this is your home too.”

            She nodded gratefully, quickly sitting down on the chaise as her lightheadedness grew worse in her growing panic. She needed to say the words out loud. _So it would be real_. “I looked it up, you know. I always research and make lists and agonize over every detail of everything in my life, so of course I’d do it for this.” At her friend’s confusion, she flatly recited, “In the state of Virginia, you can have an abortion up until 25 weeks. However, you’re required to have an ultrasound at least 24 hours prior where they give you the option to view it and you have to do state-directed counseling that will no doubt try to pressure you into not having the abortion. And don’t even get me started on what you have to go through if you’re a minor.”

            At Rebekah’s sharp intake of breath, she stilled, waiting for her friend’s judgement. This would be the moment where she’d tell her what a terrible person she was for even considering it and maybe even kick her out. _Maybe she was. Maybe that’s what she deserved_. “Is that...your plan then,” she asked quietly.   

            “I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m feeling about any of this yet, but it’s part of my process to get everything out in the open and deal with the facts before I can do anything else.” Her cheeks itched, and she swiped at them, taken aback when her hand came back wet. _When did she start crying again?_

            The firm press of Rebekah’s arm around her shoulders made her tears turn into hiccups. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Caroline. I can’t imagine what this must be like for you.”

            “It’s terrifying. And I know we’re friends but it still feels like I’m on my own with this.” Clearing her throat, she tried to carry on with what she’d learned. “And then there’s different kinds of adoption levels based on the amount of contact with the birth parents. I found adoption attorneys willing to work pro bono with expectant mothers, getting the adoptive parents to help out with medical and other pregnancy-related expenses. They help you put together an adoption plan where you can stipulate things like if you picture your child’s adoptive parents raising them with siblings, or the values you’d hope them to be raised with...” Her voice suddenly broke, all semblance of objectivity dissolving as she started sobbing.

            Rebekah enveloped her in a hug, one that was much more sure than her previous attempt. _She’d taught her new friend how to hug properly_. Caroline snorted wetly at the thought, allowing herself one more moment to indulge in the impossibly soft navy fabric against her cheek. _Rebekah’s shirt probably costs more than a semester’s tuition_. Caroline quickly sat up, uselessly brushing at the damp spots her tears had left on the beautifully draped halter top. “Christ. Sorry. I swear I wasn’t always such a mess.”

            “I am,” Rebekah tells her forcefully, the words seemingly bursting out of her. “I’m a bloody mess. I was raised in chaos — too many brothers all vying for attention, a father in name only who’d never be more than a nightmare to us — and I’ve spent ages trying to carve out a place for myself in this world without ever figuring out how to start.”

            _A father who was a nightmare_. While Caroline only could imagine what Rebekah was implying about her childhood, she knew about pain. _Her father’s_ _violent outbursts or cold indifference_. _And then his absence_. _Bearing her mother’s blame and harsh criticisms._ Now that she was older, she could see the abuse she suffered, but it was still hard to talk about it with anyone. She always felt self-conscious because what if someone else’s abuse was worse?  Mental and emotional abuse are hard to quantify — no one sees the scars. _They have to be felt_. But she wasn’t ready to unpack all of that. Not when there was so much more going on.   

            Clearing her throat, she told Rebekah, “You’ll figure it out. And I’ll help.”

            She favored Caroline with a weak smile. “I thought I was supposed to be helping you.”

            “So, we’ll help each other then.” Caroline laid back against one of the fluffy pillows on the chaise, a forearm over her eyes as she let out a soft groan.

            “Did it help, talking through everything,” Rebekah asked hesitantly.

            Caroline’s forearm was damp, but she wasn’t ready to move it. Not until she got everything out that she’d been holding in. “Fuck, I don’t know. I’m so afraid of the pain of childbirth that one of the first things I looked up was options to avoid it — epidurals, elective C-sections...and when I think about an abortion, I’d probably feel relief that I could go back to my life before this happened, but what if that’s not all I’d feel? Is the regret something that I’d carry around forever? Or, what if I have the baby and put it up for adoption? Is that a decision I can live with, knowing my child is out there somewhere, just beyond my reach?”

            Caroline sat up, wiping her face as she blankly stared at the wall. “But, what if I keep it? Can I give my baby the life it deserves? There’s school and work and I barely know how to raise myself much less figuring out how to raise a baby.”

            Her thoughts were a tangled snarl that made everything ache as she tried to make sense of it all. _Abortion is a medical procedure. It’s a choice she’s allowed to make because it’s her body. But could she go through with it? She feels so disconnected from everything, but would she stay that way? Would she wake up one day years from now and cry for what could’ve been?_

_Adoption was an option — she could make sure her baby went to a good home with loving parents who could provide a better life. But could she really go through an entire pregnancy and the pain of childbirth without forming a bond with her baby? Would she be able to turn around and hand it off to strangers, even if she knew they were good people?_

_Or, she could have the baby, keep it, raise it and be forever tied to that life. And Tyler. Would there come a time that she could look at her baby without seeing Tyler? Could she figure out how to overcome her childhood and be a loving parent?_

            The women sat in silence, Rebekah occasionally squeezing her hand while Caroline sniffled, neither knowing where to go from there, but determined to face it together.


	5. My Favorite Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Finally back with the next chapter (I was busy writing drabbles for KC AU Week – now posted to A Beautiful Symmetry.) Thank you for your patience! Also, I posted the final chapter of Ghostly Secrets. And those of you who are interested, I’ve started another Klaroline multi-chap, Corks and Claws. I hope you’ll check them out! Happy reading! :)

            There was nothing as satisfying as slamming an especially thick textbook on top of her shrieking alarm clock. Caroline enjoyed her brief moment of victory before she caught the massive dent she’d created on the back cover. _Well, fuck._ Bet the campus bookstore would ding her a good $50 when she sold it back at the end of the semester. With a frustrated groan, she quickly ran through her entire schedule for the day — _Communication for Business class at 8:00, 10-7 shift at Cookie Bar_ , _work on her industry competition research project for Business Plan Strategies until she’s too tired to keep her eyes open_ — and wanted to crawl back under the covers and stay there forever.

            _Time to do some self-bargaining_. If she skipped her morning class, she had to work on her research project. Agreeing with her self-imposed conditions, she climbed out of bed, yawning widely as she opened her bedroom door and headed downstairs for some breakfast. She paused briefly to gawk at an impressive reproduction of a Ghent Altarpiece panel. The details of the garments, not to mention the elaborate bridles on the horses was really impressive.

            Hearing movement from the kitchen, she called out, “Hey Rebekah, I’ve gotta ask about the panel hanging at the top of the stairs — that’s a really great van Eyck reproduction.” Turning the corner, she stopped short when she saw a dark-haired man sitting next to Rebekah at one end of an elegantly carved dining room table that she didn’t recall seeing yesterday. _Wow, apparently for the right price, you can get delivery any time_.

            “You know van Eyck’s work,” the man said in a tone of surprise that set Caroline’s teeth on edge.

            She sat down at the opposite end of the table, pouring herself a glass of orange juice as she answered, “We studied some art history in a humanities class I took a few semesters ago. I recognized that panel because I did a research paper on famous stolen artwork. That one is part of the Ghent Altarpiece that was stolen by the Nazis and never recovered.”

            He made an impressed noise, voice lightly mocking as he corrected her. “Actually, before his defeat at Waterloo, Napoleon absconded with those panels.”

            Caroline stole a quick glance at Rebekah, trying to determine her relationship with this guy and whether it would be ok to put this pompous jackass in his place. Judging by her friend’s irritated expression, she decided to risk it. “Actually, there’s documented proof that the Just Judges panel was still a part of the altar piece at the St. Bavo Cathedral until 1934 when the Ghent police reported it stolen by the Nazis. It was rumored that Göring desperately wanted it for his private collection; however, it was never recovered.”

            Rebekah let out a bark of laughter, taking particular delight in her companion’s disgruntled expression. “You may be my favorite human, Caroline. And yes, that... _reproduction_ upstairs was especially difficult to source.” She gestured to her companion and said, “This is another sibling of mine, Elijah. Elijah, this is Caroline.”

            “Charmed,” he said curtly, busying himself by spreading orange marmalade on a thick slice of toast. “And do you imagine your quaint art history knowledge will enable you to support a child or do you intend to rely upon my sister’s generosity for the remainder of your short life?”

            _Her short life? Did he just threaten her?_ “Seriously?! Did all the men in this family get dropped on their heads as babies or do you come by your fucked-up conversational skills naturally?” She glanced over at Rebekah, who had twisted her linen napkin between her fingers until she managed to rip it in half. _Wow. Strong grip_. “I’m gonna assume you didn’t just go around blabbing my business, so I’ve gotta ask how both of your brothers knew I was pregnant — am I already starting to show,” she questioned uncertainly, glancing down at her faded Whitmore t-shirt, somewhat relieved to see her stomach looked the same.

            “They’re just unusually perceptive,” Rebekah hurriedly explained, turning her head to snarl at her brother, “That’s enough, Elijah. I only allowed you entry under the _bindings_ of the property because I thought you understood my need for independence.” She gestured to Caroline and added in a distraught voice, “Instead you’ve insulted my friend and it’s shameful how you have behaved no better than Nik. Apologize. _Now_.”  

            Caroline was still trying to process what ‘bindings of the property’ meant (maybe something legal that only pertained to rich people?) She barely tucked back a grin at the way the uptight brother suddenly looked flustered, as though he wasn’t used to a reprimand. While the silence stretched on uncomfortably, she slid a few pieces of bacon on her plate, her stomach growling even as she stuffed the first piece in her mouth. She immediately felt a little queasy and made a mental note that the baby apparently didn’t want grease this morning.

            “No need for hysterics, sister. As you well know, our family doesn’t open itself up to outsiders, and it’s important that we ensure our... _privacy_ is preserved. It’s only natural that I would have concerns about this unseemly little arrangement of yours.”

            Already on edge that Elijah was accusing her of mooching off of Rebekah, she felt her temper flare up even more at the implication that she’d offered some sort of illicit trade for a roof over her head. She slammed both palms on the table, wincing as the exquisitely carved crystal wobbled. “That’s it! I have had it with Rebekah’s brothers acting like I’m some sleazy opportunist who stalked her and fed her some bullshit story until she agreed to buy me a house in exchange for some quality girly action!”

            Elijah’s face briefly flared an angry red, especially when Rebekah traded a knowing, flirty little wink with Caroline. Standing suddenly, he sneered, “There’s no need for such coarseness, Caroline. I merely looked into your _situation_ and drew certain conclusions that had me concerned for my sister. At the very least, that so-called vehicle brazenly parked in the driveway paints a fairly clear picture of your social station.”

            _Looked into her situation? Her social station?_ Caroline balled up her fists, getting ready to tell him to fuck off with his Jane Austen bullshit when Rebekah beat her to it. “Out, Elijah! Your invitation has been revoked by projiciam vos a facie mea!”

            At her odd-sounding words, Elijah’s whole body seemed to freeze, and wordlessly exited the house rapidly. _Wow. Maybe he ran track in high school?_

“Huh, I had no idea there was a bigger asshat than Klaus.” Caroline told Rebekah, pleased that the baby seemed ok with her eating the fluffy Swiss cheese-scrambled eggs. “And was that Latin you just yelled at him? I only took a semester of Spanish, but maybe Latin has more real-world applications that I thought?”

            Rebekah cleared her throat, awkwardly telling her, “Yes, uh...Latin is very useful for uh...legal contracts and various business dealings.” Her green eyes were downcast as she apologized, “I’m so sorry for my family. I had no idea they’d say such hateful things to you, Caroline, but I swear I’m going to protect you from now on.”

            Caroline gave her a smile, squeezing her hand as she said, “We protect each other, remember?” Giggling, she added, “Although I think the best part of being so rudely introduced to your family was Elijah’s discomfort at the idea that we might be bang buddies. Is he always that much of a pompous homophobe? God, you’d think he was an uptight baby boomer.”

            Choking on her orange juice, Rebekah spluttered, “Yes, well, my family’s old-fashioned upbringing aside, they have no right to judge me or you or whatever decisions we make that are best for us.” Clearly noticing tears pricking the corner of Caroline’s eyes, she quickly changed the subject with, “So, what were your plans for the day? I have an assistant who mentioned a surprisingly competent spa that has at least heard of halotherapy and Druskininkai mineral water treatments. I could book us an appointment for this afternoon if you like.”

            She smiled wistfully, the reminder that she and her friend led such different lives left a bitter taste in her mouth that she did her best to ignore. “That sounds really great, and maybe we can schedule something for the next time I’m off work. I’m already skipping my morning class to work on a project, and then I’ve got a shift at Cookie Bar.”

            “That’s a very busy schedule. Are you sure you’re feeling up to all that? I don’t want you to exhaust yourself,” she said in a concerned tone.

            “Trust me — after three years of this crap schedule, I’m used to it.” She did her best to infuse some confidence in her matter-of-fact tone, not wanting to worry her friend. _If she had an abortion, what would the physical and emotional recovery time be like? Or, would she be able to keep up this pace if she decided to stay pregnant? What about if she decided to keep the baby?_ Based on Rebekah’s arched eyebrow, it was clear she didn’t fully believe her, but thankfully she didn’t push the issue.

* * *

 

            Blueberries, nectarines, and peaches — Caroline made note of the week’s shipments in the Cookie Bar’s database, pleased at the deal she’d negotiated with some of the local farmers for their in-season fruit. “Matt, I know you had your heart set on cherries, but that cranky hippie I talked to at the farmer’s market wasn’t letting his 30-lb boxes go for less than $50 a piece.” She shrugged in her boss’ direction, throwing him a wink as she teased, “My suggestion is just to add more Kirschwasser to the black forest dumplings. No one will know the difference.”

            “At over $40 a bottle, _I_ would know the difference,” Matt grumbled good naturedly, hauling out a stack of stainless steel pots and busying himself in front of the spice racks. “If you’re done with inventory, why don’t you take an extra break? I know you’ve got studying, and it’s pretty quiet right now.”

            She could hear the concern in his voice, and was touched. Matt was a good boss, and she was lucky to have him. Giving him a fond smile, she headed toward the front, pleased to see he was right that the tables were nearly empty. She was debating whether she wanted to help herself to something from the day’s specials when she heard an amused chuckle. “So, this is you hard at work?”

            Rebekah greeted her with a teasing smile, arms overflowing with shopping bags. “I got bored and thought I’d stop by and see what you’re up to.” Her green eyes sparkled mischievously as she shook one of the larger bags, telling her excitedly, “And I picked you up a little something too!”

            Caroline felt her breath catch when she spied the well-known logo of the local luxury store, Gemini. While she’d never allowed herself to cross the threshold (what was the point when she was clipping coupons to afford canned soup), she always enjoyed looking at their elaborate window displays and letting her imagination wander. “You didn’t have to—”

            “Which is why I did,” she cut her off gleefully, shoving the bag full of sparkly tissue paper into her hands.

            Hands trembling slightly, she immediately uncovered blush pink leather so velvety-soft she barely resisted the urge to rub it against her cheek. She’d never held a bag this beautiful (or undoubtedly this expensive), and she couldn’t seem to do more than gape in wonder at it.

            “It’s a Qetsiyah Traveler tote,” her friend explained, somewhat anxiously adding, “I couldn’t find your laptop, so I wasn’t sure on the size you needed for a carryall, but my personal shopper assured me this one should fit nearly any model.”

            _A $25 Target gift card_. The last time Caroline remembered receiving a gift had been when her mother gave her a measly $25 Target gift card when she graduated high school. It clearly had been an afterthought, casually left on the kitchen table as her mother had headed off to work with barely more than a nod. Caroline didn’t know what she’d expected from her mother — she hadn’t even bothered to attend Caroline’s graduation.

            She’d never allowed herself to believe she’d have anyone in this world who’d actually put thought into a gift (Tyler managed to bring her a rose for her birthday — about three months after the fact — which she firmly believed didn’t count.) And now her new friend (who already had bought her a mansion, for fuck’s sake) had taken the time to buy her this beautiful, ridiculously luxurious bag that she knew she’d keep forever. _And it was in one of her favorite colors_. She threw herself into Rebekah’s arms and immediately burst into tears.

            Rebekah stiffened, muttering “Oh, bloody hell,” and carefully patted Caroline on the back, her grip surprisingly strong. _She must do weight training_.

            Sniffling a bit, she stepped out of the impromptu hug, telling her hoarsely, “I don’t know how to...this is just so...thank you. Just...thank you for everything.”

            “You showed kindness to a stranger. You helped me when I didn’t have anyone. I’ll never forget that.”

            The women shared tremulous smiles, each feeling the bonds of friendship grow and not entirely sure what to say. Clearing her throat, Caroline tamped down the wave of bitter sadness that always came when she drudged up childhood memories. “So, are you in the mood for a dessert? Maybe there’s something you haven’t had in a long time?”

            She seemed to think for a moment, a wistful expression crossing her beautiful face as she said softly, “Blod kaker. It was a rich egg cake filled with apples and baked in honey. We ate it to celebrate Haustblót, our autumn harvest.”

            “Right — because your Dad was really into Viking history,” Caroline nodded in understanding, pulling out a buttery pound cake Matt had baked that morning. “I can’t guarantee it will taste just like the cakes from your childhood, but I think I can pull together some of the same flavors.” She wasn’t as skilled as her boss, but he’d taught her a few things over the years, and as she quickly diced a Honeycrisp apple and tossed it in a sauté pan with spices, she added a generous helping of apple brandy to quickly infuse more depth to the dish. She brushed honey onto some slices of the pound cake and then layered them with the apple mixture.

            Breathing in the wonderful aroma, Rebekah took a bite, a curious childlike glee seeming to overtake her. “This is beyond lovely. It’s like a beautiful sunshine like I haven’t seen in far too long.” She became misty-eyed, adding, “We used to tend hives in a field. My brothers and I would cut the honeycomb out of the coiled domes of straw, daring each other to see who could harvest honey the fastest. It was Kol, one of my middle brothers, who was so impatient he’d stubbornly endure the beestings with whimpers, just to say he bested Elijah and Nik.”

            “Klaus doesn’t seem like a gracious loser; I’m surprised he wasn’t knocking over beehives on Kol and Elijah to win the game.”

            She let out a surprised laugh, rewarding Caroline with a brilliant smile. “You aren’t far off — he used to be so put out that Kol would win that he’d smear his scalp with honey and then toss leaves and acorn shells at him on the walk back home. _Tosser_.”

            “So you guys had like a hippie vibe going on while you were growing up, huh? That’s really cool. Mine was more of a small-town nightmare where everyone knew my business before I did,” Caroline replied, scrunching her nose to add grumpily, “And knowing Klaus was an asshat since you guys were kids isn’t a huge surprise. And Elijah’s worse — at least Klaus doesn’t hide behind bullshit manners. He proudly shows you he’s a giant dick.”

            “Well, that’s far from a ringing endorsement, but I’m sure I’ve been called worse.”

            Caroline hated the way Klaus’ unexpected arrival made her jump as though she was guilty of something. Straightening her spine, she turned to glare at him.

_If Klaus was back for another round, she was ready._

 

 

* * *

 

“Projiciam vos a facie mea” – Latin for “I cast you out.”


	6. The Broody Smolder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the reviews and thoughtful notes you’ve been sending; I’m so happy you guys are enjoying my story! This chapter has the Klaroline confrontation you guys have been asking about — hopefully this time it will go better!

            Blue eyes flashing, Caroline hissed, “Just so you know, if you brought Elijah with you, I have the right to refuse service to asshats AND dicks.”

            Klaus smirked, those damned dimples of his coming out to play as he replied, “Now I know what I’ve done to earn your ire, but how has my noble brother ruffled those feathers of yours, hmm?”

            “Leave Caroline alone, Nik. I’m sure an apology is too much to ask, but the least you can do is stay away from both of us,” Rebekah snarled, taking a mildly threatening step toward him.

            Caroline quickly glanced around Cookie Bar, noticing a couple of customers starting to glance up at the scene that clearly was threatening to unfold. Rolling her eyes at this family full of drama queens she seemed to have gotten mixed up in, she leaned into Klaus slightly, not wanting to give the customers more of a show as she snarled under her breath, “Elijah paid us a visit this morning because apparently, he thought up some insults that you forgot to tell me yesterday.”

            Face beet red, she angrily added, “Although you both said the same thing about my car. It’s a weird thing to obsess over when you look at all my other flaws, but whatever —must be one of those rich asshat things that I just don’t get. Now kindly get the fuck out of my bar.” Not bothering to wait for his reply, she stormed off to the kitchen, intending to aggressively perform inventory until her hands stopped shaking.

* * *

            She was glaring at the spice racks, wondering if she should alphabetize by subsets like menu specials or region when Klaus walked in. She flicked a glance in his direction, noting that for the first time since she met him he seemed unsure of himself, awkwardly hovering off to the side as though he couldn’t decide where he should stand.

            She could smell the tangy spice of his cologne and her pulse began to race. She shifted uncomfortably, huffing in irritation. How dare her body react to that asshat! _Stupid pregnancy hormones._ She determinedly kept staring at the spices, willing him to go away.

            Just when she started to assume the awkward silence would stretch between them until she finally graduated, he cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, “Your cake was good.”

            She snorted, “Seriously? _That’s_ what you’re going with?”

            “Rebekah hasn’t spoken of our childhood in more years than you can imagine. It was — _surprising_ to reminisce something pleasant from that time. Thank you for evoking that distant memory for us.”

            The unexpected compliment made her cheeks feel hot, and she hoped that he’d assume it was caused by the excessive heat from the double convection ovens. “Um...thanks?” Brushing aside her confusion at his bizarre behavior, she blurted out, “I mean, your sister hasn’t said a lot about what it was like for you guys, but apparently, your abusive asshole dad was weirdly obsessed with Viking history and you guys grew up as old money but with a cool hippie vibe?” His perfectly blank expression threw her, and she couldn’t help but cheekily ask, “Am I close?”

            Klaus blinked a few times, opening his mouth once or twice before finally settling on, “You’ve stumbled upon something that’s quite _complicated_ , love.”

            “Yeah, I know all about _complications_ ,” she muttered, her tone turning dark as she recalled all of the things she’d been trying to put out of her mind so she could focus on work. “Look, I already had it out with your dick of a brother this morning, not to mention your bullshit yesterday, so what do you want?” No longer caring that she’d become slightly hysterical, Caroline accused, “Did you decide to harass me at work and tell me again how insignificant and useless I am? Or, accuse me of being some shady whore who’s taking advantage of your sister?” At his stunned expression, she impatiently shrieked, “Well, which is it?!”   

            “Everything ok,” Matt unexpectedly asked, coming out of his office to stand beside Caroline. While his tone was mild, she spied the rigid line of his shoulders and the way he clenched his jaw. When he put a protective arm around her shoulders, she felt a flood of affection for her boss, appreciating his steady, quiet strength. “Not sure who you are, but it’s clear Caroline doesn’t want to talk to you anymore, so you need to leave. _Now_.”

            Klaus’ reaction was interesting — and confusing. His gray eyes flashed, tracing Matt’s arm draped around Caroline, but his voice was oddly calm as he said, “My sister and I are friends with Caroline and wanted to stop by for a quick chat. In fact, my sister is likely preparing to burst in here and cause quite the squabble, so it would be wise for you to go check on her. She’s a devilish blonde almost as formidable as this one,” he said, nodding at Caroline with a dimpled smirk. “Her name’s Rebekah. I think you two might get on quite nicely.”

            She felt Matt’s entire body relax, and she watched in amazement as he nodded at Klaus, murmuring under his breath ‘Rebekah’, before exiting the kitchen with a dazed expression. _Huh. That was weird_. She noticed that Klaus had been throwing Matt the broody smolder, but she honestly had no idea he was into that. _Guess she learned something new about her boss_. However, Klaus’ suggestion got her thinking — Matt hadn’t been in anything serious in awhile — and he’d be really good for Rebekah. _If he wasn’t too busy flirting with her brother_.

            “That rather bland lad seemed quite invested in your welfare.”

            “Matt’s not bland. He’s compassionate and unfailingly kind and a really great guy. Plus, he’s the best boss I’ve ever had. While we’re not exactly close friends, he’s definitely someone I can count on,” she defended, not entirely sure why Klaus was so curious.

            His furrowed brow smoothed somewhat at her words, and he gruffly said, “Our previous encounters have not been... _ideal_. I came here to...address the discord between us.”

            _Wow. That was the most unimpressive non-apology ever_. “That’s it? That’s all I get?” She clenched her fists, defiantly telling him, “Do you have any idea how small you made me feel when you bullied me? While I don’t know what it’s like to watch out for someone and it’s nice that your family obviously wants to protect Rebekah, the way you guys are doing it has been really shitty.”

            He cocked his curly head to the side, curiously asking, “You don’t have any siblings?”

            “No,” she answered curtly, looking down in embarrassment as she felt her hands shake. “I’m — I’m alone.”

            Klaus frowned, pausing as though to weigh his words before he spoke. “You defended Rebekah and took her in — these are kindnesses you gave a stranger. She is quite fond of you and...I apologize for my behavior. The things I said were unfair and clearly untrue.”

            While she was taken aback by his words, what he said next was even more surreal.

            “I don’t know you. _But I’d like to_.”

            Her friend’s hot asshat of a brother apologized to her and said he wanted to get to know her better. _Fuck. How does she begin to unpack all of that?_ Apparently, her go-to move was inappropriate humor as she quipped, “Well, I guess the first thing you should learn about me is apparently, I’m bang buddies with Rebekah and it was so good it convinced her to buy us a mansion.” At the strangled noise Klaus made in his throat, she shrugged, adding lightly, “At least that’s the way Elijah tells it. Kinda a back-handed compliment I guess, but probably the only one I’ll ever get from Hairdo in a Suit.”

            “My brother said...all of that?”

            “He covered it up with some Jane Austen-fetish speechifying, but yes, he definitely is under the impression the only way Rebekah would be my roommate is if I was fucking her,” she said matter-of-factly.

            There was a flash of something in his gaze, but she decided it was too fleeting to have been anger. “It’s unusual that my brother behaves in such a brutish manner. Rest assured, I’ll be having words with him.”

            Embarrassed, Caroline turned away from Klaus, busying herself at the ovens to check on the brie and fig tarts. “Honestly, that didn’t bother me nearly as much as what he said about my car. I don’t get why he’s so judgy — it hardly ever breaks down and gets great gas mileage — and gave me a place to stay a couple of times when things got bad for me.” She carelessly tossed over her shoulder, “Maybe you can explain it since you talked some shit about it too.”  

            The stunned look on his handsome face was priceless. She was content to leave him uncomfortable and ashamed while she puttered around the kitchen, making note of spices they’d need to reorder soon. Finally, he stood in front of her, gray eyes searching for something as he studied her intently.

            “There is no excuse for the reprehensible things Elijah and I have said to you.” He grasped her hand, briefly pressing his lips to her knuckles as he said with a hint of admiration, “Rebekah chose well. You truly are a fierce little protector.”

* * *

            Hours later, she still was grappling to find an appropriate answer after Klaus left. Desperately needing a distraction, she threw herself into work, pausing briefly to check in on Matt and was surprised to see that he was still talking to Rebekah. _And from the way Rebekah was giggling way too hard, it looked like that hookup might actually happen without Caroline interfering_. She looked forward to teasing her friend about it when she got home.

            Finally, her shift was over and she headed to the parking lot, grumbling to herself as she kept digging through her purse to find her keys. She came to an abrupt stop when a quick glance along the back row where the employees parked revealed that her trusty old Beetle was gone. Someone stole her car! _Wait — who the hell would steal that thing?_ Her heart thudded in her chest as she searched in vain for the familiar back bumper that was mostly rust.

            Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously when she realized the exact model and color was parked where she’d left her car. She approached it cautiously, blinking in disbelief when she saw the envelope taped to the driver’s side window with her name neatly written in elegant script. Fingers slightly trembling, she opened the envelope and her keys tumbled out, along with a note that said:

_Caroline,_

_You were right — your car deserves my respect._

_Just as you do._

_Fondly, Klaus_

 

            With a gasp, she saw her pink glitter bracelet she won at the county fair hanging from the rearview mirror. _Klaus fixed her car_. She marveled at the smooth windshield that no longer had a bulky piece of clear packing tape across the spiderweb cracks on the passenger side, not to mention how the white paint was pristine — no longer in faded rings along the hood. As she slid inside, she broke out into a grin as she realized her seats weren’t cracked and lumpy from missing stuffing.

            It was when she put the key in the ignition that she happened to notice the odometer read less than 50 miles. _That was wrong_. Her old car had so many miles that she crossed her fingers every time she drove it further than school or work. And that’s when she finally understood.

            _Klaus didn’t have her car fixed_ _—_ _he bought her a new one_.


	7. Straddling an Octopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: A bit of angst in this one as we sort through some tough decisions. If you’re uncomfortable with a frank discussion about abortion and adoption, please sit this chapter out.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you so much for supporting my writing; I was nominated for multiple KC Awards!
> 
> Best AU human one-shot: Brewery weekend - Chapter 74 (in A Beautiful Symmetry)  
> Best AU supernatural one-shot: Summer of Salvatore - Chapter 70 (in A Beautiful Symmetry)  
> Best AU supernatural multi-chapter: Ghostly Secrets  
> Best smut one-shot: Rocinante Holiday - Chapter 87 (in A Beautiful Symmetry)  
> Best smut multi-chapter: A Killer Kink  
> Best comedy one-shot: Shrieky Clean - Chapter 88 (in A Beautiful Symmetry)  
> Best comedy multi-chapter: A Pregnant Pause  
> Best one-shot series: A Beautiful Symmetry  
> Best comedy author
> 
> Be sure to support your favorite KC authors and vote at KC Awards on tumblr Dec 23-31!

 

            Her pinkie toe brushed along a floating purple and black tentacle, and with a sigh of contentment, Caroline lazily splashed the turquoise water across the pool’s surface. _If only every day could start like this_ , she thought wistfully. It was a rare day that she was off work and didn’t have class, so she was taking full advantage of the gorgeous pool that made her feel like she was at a resort every time she looked in the backyard. However, there was a cold pit in her stomach that kept her from truly relaxing — it was a reminder that she needed to face her situation and finally make some decisions. She peered down at her belly, tentatively touching it as though she could somehow feel the baby. _Fuck. There was a baby in there_.

            “Are you...straddling an octopus?”

            Klaus’ unexpected voice was startling, and she narrowly avoided dunking headfirst into the pool. “It’s an Ursula pool float,” she called out indignantly, “You know, the _best_ Disney villain ever?” She glanced around the patio, scrunching her nose in confusion as she realized that Klaus shouldn’t have access to the backyard — their rock privacy walls were over a dozen feet tall. _How could he even see her?_ She glanced around, blue eyes widening in surprise when she spotted him casually perched on top of the wall.

            Letting out a snort, she said, “So, you’re one of those fitness nut jobs who’s obsessed with rock climbing and hiking and all that communing with nature crap. Right?”

            Klaus smirked, showing off his dimples as he teased, “I’ve been known to channel my inner wolf on occasion.”

            She couldn’t figure out why he looked so pleased with himself. “Seriously? Inner wolf? _Please_. You’re a vicious little Chihuahua nipping at everyone trying to get attention.” Huffing in annoyance, she added, “And we need to talk about boundaries — because I’m pretty sure Rebekah didn’t invite you over, and between your initial disastrous visit here and then just showing up at my work — that’s obnoxiously domineering and bordering on stalkery.”

            “I’m the furthest thing away from a Chihuahua,” he said waspishly, with an irritated jerk of his chin that she did her best to ignore the way the sunlight highlighted his impressive cheekbones. “And I’ve made amends with my sister, not to mention you,” he added, a hint of bite to his tone that somehow pissed her off and yet intrigued her.     

            “See? That right there — you’re all Chihuahua,” Caroline replied triumphantly, inwardly pleased at the angry flush creeping up his neck.

            He narrowed his gray eyes at her, scoffing lightly as he accused, “I must admit, love, I expected a bit more gratitude considering you just received a quite generous gift.”

            Scowling at Klaus’ chastising tone, she paddled over to the side of the pool where she could glare at him properly. She refused to be scolded like a child — even if she was sitting on a Disney villain pool float. “Seriously?! You can’t just buy someone a car and expect everything to magically be fine. Throwing money around because you feel guilty for being an asshat isn’t good enough! You actually have to say you’re sorry and _mean it_!” 

            He slid off of the wall, causing Caroline to gasp as he effortlessly landed on his feet. _Seriously? He must be in peak physical shape to not even seem winded after that jump_. Not that she’d noticed the seductive, powerful way he moved. _Or those damn dimples. Or that sexy little smirk_. “If you were displeased with your gift, why did I observe it sitting in your driveway, hmmm?”

            “Bring back my old car and I’ll gladly swap you keys.” She pushed off of the float, standing up in the shallows to cross her arms in front of her as she said, “You can’t buy my forgiveness. You have to _earn_ it.”

            His shoulders tensed as he gazed down at her, but whatever angry tirade he was gearing up for seemed to fade away as quickly as it had come. There was an oddly wistful look on his handsome face as he contemplated her. “I do feel guilty, sweetheart. But I also meant my apology.” There was a twitch at the corners of his lips as he watched her, his tone thoughtful as he said, “And I fully intend to earn your forgiveness, sweetheart. As well as your friendship. I suspect you’re worth it.”

            _Fuck_. It was going to be harder to control these ridiculous hormones if Rebekah’s brother stopped being an asshat long enough for Caroline to notice he was inconveniently sexy. “Um. So, that’s just...um...yeah.” It had been a long time since someone had made her feel valued. _Worthy_. Desperately needing to fill the growing awkwardness, she babbled on, “So, is that just how your family apologizes — with crazy expensive gifts so no one has to talk about feelings? With that much internalizing, your ulcers must be huge.”

            Klaus let out a surprised snort, explaining, “Our feuds have a tendency to be explosive. We’ve never been the most temperate bunch.”

            “Yeah, I figured that out the day I met Rebekah shrieking into her phone about how you put a stake in her heart,” she replied fondly, climbing the pool steps beautifully decorated with swirling mosaics in greens and blues. “It sounded like you were all drama queens, plus something about an insufferable hybrid army — which I assume is either your pretentious garage band or maybe the name of your raiding party in a game?”

            “It’s a bit of both,” Rebekah’s voice suddenly called out, her tone amused as she added, “right, Nik?” She tossed Caroline a fluffy towel, her red lips twisted up into a grin as she teased, “My brother has a lovely singing voice — perhaps you could sing a few notes for Caroline?”

            She was momentarily distracted while drying her hair, but Caroline thought she saw Klaus glare at his sister before answering crisply, “Not right now — wouldn’t want to strain my vocal cords unnecessarily.”

            _Sibling dynamics were so weird_. Wrapping the towel around her waist, she started to head inside, noting the delicious breakfast laid out on the massive dining table. Turning to Rebekah, she nodded toward the dining room and impulsively suggested, “Maybe Klaus would like some breakfast?”

            Rebekah stilled, green eyes flicking to Klaus before studying her friend closely. “Are you sure,” she asked, her tone oddly serious.

            “Sure,” Caroline replied, glancing over her shoulder where Klaus also was strangely quiet. “He apologized and said he’d like to be friends.” She did her best to downplay the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks as she shyly added, “I’d like to be his friend, too.”

            As she crossed the threshold, she motioned toward him and said, “Come in and have some breakfast, Klaus.”

            The siblings exchanged an unreadable glance, and Klaus seemed to let out a shaky breath as he softly replied, “Thank you, sweetheart.” _What was the big deal?_ At some point, would this family ever relax and stop being so weirdly formal around her?

            She paused briefly at the beautifully carved table, snatching a cinnamon-swirl bagel and putting on her most nonchalant expression as she told them, “So, I need to run — there’s a big project coming up and I’m meeting with my study group to talk strategy.”

            She tried to look casual despite her pulse jumping a bit, and then they both stared fixedly at her, as though listening for something.

            Rebekah exchanged a quick glance with Klaus before asking, “Do you need some company? I could drive you.”

            Shaking her head as she let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, Caroline reassured her, “Nope, I’m all set.”

            Smiling warmly at Klaus, she said, “Thanks to Klaus. It was a crazy, over-the-top gift, but a sweet gesture. Thank you for looking out for me.”

            “Always, love.” He brushed his lips across her knuckles, his accent doing indecent things to her libido.

            _She was fairly certain that delightful shiver down her spine followed her the rest of the day_. 

* * *

            _I_ _don’t want to be here_. Caroline had managed to avoid bursting into tears, but it was a close call when she first sat on the bench where she’d told Tyler she was pregnant. He’d been furious, stupidly acting like it was all her fault. Looming over her, breathing fire as he said those awful things.

_“How could you do this to me?!”_

_“You did this shit on purpose, didn’t you? You come from nothing and decided to trap a Lockwood!”_

She’d been indignant, not to mention heartbroken at his accusations, but he oddly looked even more panicked than she when he brought up his family and their expectations as a ‘founding family’ or whatever the hell that meant. _“You don’t understand, Caroline. My family can’t have...this.”_ He’d never took her home to meet his family; nervously changing the subject every time she brought up visiting Mystic Falls. At least now she knew it was because he was ashamed of her. _Dick_. She’d been proud of the way she stood up for herself, shouting that she could take care of herself and didn’t need Tyler or his family.

            But then he’d crudely thrown money on the bench. _“Get rid of it and don’t ever come around me or my family.”_

Refusing the money had been easy — she had her pride — but he’d been so cruel. She didn’t know who that person was; it certainly wasn’t the boyfriend she thought she’d loved. At least she’d remained strong as she told him that it was her decision to make and he wasn’t a part of it anymore.

            Caroline sighed heavily, staring at the small duck pond in front of her. _Her decision to make_. She’d been driving around aimlessly, her mind bombarded with the what ifs of the choices regarding her pregnancy. She realized that she needed to go back to the park and the disastrous moment with Tyler, because that’s where it all became real for her.

            Rubbing her forehead tiredly, she considered the scenarios that had been playing on an endless loop in her brain ever since she’d found out she was pregnant. If she had an abortion, that was it — her life would go back to normal. No responsibilities, no worrying about taking care of anyone but herself. _But she knew it wouldn’t be that easy_. Even if she ended her pregnancy, her life wouldn’t be like it was before. She’d always think about the baby and constantly imagine what might’ve been. _It didn’t feel like it was the right choice for her_.

            She’d been researching adoptions, trying to determine the best situation for the baby. There were multiple adoption attorneys she could work with that would take her case for free, willing to negotiate details with the future adoptive parents such as paying for pregnancy-related medical expenses and Caroline’s rights as the birth mother. She’d been leaning toward this option, believing she would find parents who could give her child the life it deserved.

            But she also had created spreadsheet after spreadsheet of her current budget and future financial projections, plotting out worst-case scenarios and how she could resolve them to ensure she could take care of a baby. Balancing school and her job at the Cookie Bar already was challenging, and adding a baby was a terrifying factor, to be sure. But she could scale back her classes or maybe take more credit hours online, and Rebekah had quoted her a ridiculously low sum to pay for her share of the utilities in their mansion every month. (Rebekah wouldn’t hear of Caroline paying rent — she insisted that Caroline equally owned the mansion with her.) Plus, Caroline had come up with a plan to make a bit more money to set aside before the baby was born. It was alarming how well the plan came together, but she tried to be rational and matter-of-fact as she considered how different her life would look while raising a baby. It was impossible to really know which was the best decision for her and the baby. Could she be a better mother to her baby than someone who was willing to adopt?

            Caroline couldn’t help but think about her own mother, and the awful mess she’d made of Caroline’s formative years. _Not to mention the virtually nonexistent relationship they had now_. It was difficult to know which was worse — her mother’s harsh criticisms or her absence. Caroline recalled being so excited in grade school when she made the cheerleading team, only for her mother to take one look at her uniform and tell her that she’d need to stop eating so much because she didn’t inherit a birdlike bone structure as the other women in their family. Or the times she could barely look at Caroline, saying she looked too much like her father. Or the long stretches of silence where it was obvious that she blamed Caroline for her father leaving.

            Given her behavior toward her daughter, maybe it was for the best that Liz Forbes buried herself in work, barely coming home. As sheriff of a mid-sized town a couple of hours away from Whitmore, it must have been easy for her to immerse herself in other people’s problems rather than dealing with her own. Caroline did something similar by throwing herself into every possible school club and after school activity that came around.

            She didn’t want to be her mother. _But maybe Caroline could learn from the terrible example she set?_ There was an ache inside of her that longed for a connection to this world. _Something permanent. Something worth fighting for_. She realized that her heart hurt every time she looked at the adoption plans, and the pain only seemed to lessen when she’d go over her strategies for keeping the baby. Her nerves were still a frayed, tangled mess whenever she visualized what raising a baby would entail, but there also was a growing excitement, something warm and reassuring that inexplicably settled over her when she thought about being a mother.

            _It was hope for the future_. With a gasp, she sat up a bit straighter, realizing she’d made up her mind. _She was keeping the baby_.   

            A rustling of clothes caught her attention, and suddenly Rebekah was sitting on the bench beside her. She wordlessly thrust a small takeout box in her hands, and Caroline already felt tears begin to well up even before she recognized the familiar Cookie Bar whimsical logo of a cookie perched in a martini glass. She opened the lid and caught sight of her favorite dessert — white chocolate cake layered with raspberry mousse and mascarpone buttercream — and immediately started crying.

            Shifting uncomfortably, Rebekah patted her back and said, “Caroline, there’s no need for all that. I just remembered that first night we met you gave me this dessert and said it was your favorite when you’re having a bad day.”

            _She remembered_. Caroline didn’t know what she’d done to deserve someone like Rebekah, but she’d be eternally grateful that fate had seen fit for them to cross paths. Sniffling, she gave a watery smile, tracing the delicate, scalloped edge of frosting with her pinkie finger. “It looks like Matt hauled out the extra-fancy scallop cutter frosting tools. I think he was trying to impress someone...” she trailed off meaningfully, pleased to see the flaming blush that colored Rebekah’s cheeks.  

            “He was just telling me about the differences in Madagascar, Tahitian and Sri Lankan vanilla beans. It’s um...fascinating.”

            Caroline rolled her eyes, recalling how _bad_ Matt was at this. “Yeah, sounds like he really brought his ‘A’ game. He’s a good guy though and I’ve seen him when he’s in a relationship and he’s very sweet.”

            “So...he’s not currently seeing someone then,” she hesitantly asked, keeping her gaze firmly trained on the ducks squabbling over cubes of bread.

            She was surprised by someone as confident and beautiful as Rebekah being so timid. Maybe she’d had her share of bad dating experiences too? “He’s single and hasn’t been serious with anyone in awhile. And ingredient flirtation is pretty much his only go-to, so you’re probably going to have to take it from here if you’re interested.”

            Rebekah looked absurdly pleased and flustered all at the same time, her face flaming as she sputtered to think of something to say. Caroline took pity on her friend and changed the subject. “How did you find me?”

            She raised an eyebrow, snorting softly as she replied, “Well, first of all, Caroline, you’re an appalling liar.” Frowning, she added, “I shuffled Nik out of the house and started driving around to your usual haunts like Whitmore and Cookie Bar. In fact, I’d just left your work when I happened to see you over here.”

            Rebekah’s normally fierce green eyes softened as she asked, “Is...something wrong? I don’t want to pry, but I was worried about you when you left home in such a rush.”

            Caroline smiled, her heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time. _She now had people in her life who cared about her_. “I wanted to come out here and finally make some decisions.” She set down the takeout box, tentatively brushing the worn wooden planks of the bench as her tone grew bitter. “This is where I told Tyler I was pregnant. It obviously didn’t go well.”  

            Fists clenched, her friend’s voice became a tightly coiled spring as she sharply said, “Just say the word and I will happily remove him from existence.”

            She patted Rebekah’s hand gratefully. “Thanks, but I’ve wasted enough time on Tyler — he’s not worth it. But I’m glad you’re here, because I’ve reached a decision.” Taking a shaky breath, she announced, “I’m keeping the baby.”

            Rebekah’s face lit up, hurriedly pulling Caroline into one of those hugs where she accidentally demonstrated how freakishly strong she was. Pulling away slightly, she asked happily, “So, we’re having a baby?”

            Caroline nodded excitedly, laughter bubbling out of her as she confirmed, “We’re having a baby.”


End file.
